Usuario:GhostRiley2000
200px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Bienvenidos al perfil Buenas RSG GTAV Screenshot 061.png|Trevor hablando con Franklin. Artwork_TrevorV.png|Artwork oficial de Trevor. Artwork_MichaelV.png|Artwork de Michael. Artwork_FranklinV.png|Artwork de Franklin y Chop. Jimmy and Tracy Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Jimmy y Tracy Amistad con usuarios En orden de simpatia *1.Mi hermanito 100% de mi simpatia *2.Sully 100% de mi Simpatia *3.Leo 96,7% de mi simpatia *4.Kent 96% de mi simpatia *5.Huellas 94% de mi simpatia *6.Bloom 87,4% de mi simpatia *7.Expic 86% de mi simpatia *8.Platybus 82% de mi simpatia *9.Frann 80% de mi simpatia *10.GTA5otoño2012 78% de mi simpatia *11.Teatro 75,2% de mi simpatia *12.CJ 75% de mi simpatia *13.Gaby 72% de mi simpatia *14.CapoLatino 71,8% de mi simpatia *15.CJ4000 64% de mi simpatia *16.Alejo 57,6% de mi simpatia *17.StarFalco 56% de mi simpatia *18.Sporeunai 50% de mi simpatia, Cada vez más confianza *19.Troll 49,3% de mi simpatia *20.Bart 48% de mi simpatia Preferencias } |- !| Caracteristica !| GTA 1 !| GTA London 1969 !| GTA London 1961 !| GTA 2 !| GTA III !| GTA VC !| GTA A !| GTA SA !| GTA LCS !| GTA VCS !| GTA 4 !| GTA TLAD !| GTA TBOGT !| GTA CW |- || Cantidad de misiones || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- ||'Personajes' || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- || Final || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |} Articulos Creados Personajes o Dobladores *Ryan Woodle *Megan Raye Manzi *Berto Colon *George Feaster *Frank Bonsangue Guías y Dialogos *Guías:Corner Kids *Guías:No. 3 *Guías:Clocking Off *Guías:Rigged to Blow *Guías:Clean and Serene *Guías:Sexy Time *Guías:High Dive *Guías:Angels in America *Guías:Escuela of the Streets *Diálogos:The Puerto Rican Connection- En proceso. Articulos mejorados *Diálogos:Escuela of the Streets- En proceso. *Escuela of the Streets- En proceso. *Home Coming Mis Guias Youtube Ihi05 *'Dragon Ball Z:Abridged' (Aun activa) voy por el capitulo 33 Fangandvaan *'Dragon Age Origins' (Completa) *'Dante´s Infierno' (Completa) *'Final Fantasy' (IX) *'Metal Gear Solid 4' (Completa) *'Infamous' (Completa) *'Infamous 2' (Completa) *'Uncharted' (Completa) *'God of War 2' (Completa) *'Tomb Rider Legends' (Completa) *'Uncharted 3' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed' (Completa) *'Aliens vs Predators' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Credd II' (Completa) *'Black Ops Online' (Completa) *'Asassin Creed Hermandad' (Completa) *'Resident Evil ORC' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed Revelations' (Completa) *'COD: Modern Warfare 3/Campaña multijugador' (Completa) *'Devil My Cry 4' (Completa) *'Silent Hill Downpour' (Completa) *'Uncharted 2' (Completa) *'God of War 3' (Completa) *'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' (Completa) *'Assasin´s Creed III' (Completa) *'Cod: Black Ops 2' (Completa) *'I´m Alive' Mi estado Youtube Estado: Artículos para el Concurso } |- !| Nombre del Articulo !| Concurso !| Posición o Premio |- || Glen Park || Febrero-Marzo 2013 || 6°, pero en el primer intento siempre se falla |- || Home Coming y Bringing the House Down- junto a Bloom || Abril 2013 || 3° |} Historias creadas por mí Historias:El destino final- 1* historia creada Historias:Una Nueva Vida;Otra historia- 2* historia creada Historias:La nueva vida de Victor- 3* historia creada;en proceso de creacion Historias:La ultima Guerra de los Ballas- 4* historia creada Historias:GTA:Stories- 5* historia creada;en proceso de creacion Historias:Apocalipsis Zombie en San Andreas- 6* historia;co protagonista Historias:Apocalipsis Zombie en Liberty City:La venganza de los Muertos- 7* historia;creador;aun no fue creada Historias:Aventuras en Liberty City- 8* historia creada;en proceso Historias:Inside Out- 9* historia creada;en proceso Historias:Hangover: Perdidos en Las Venturas- 10* historia creada;co-creador Inside Out 2- 11* historia creada;aún no esta creada. Junio 2013 Mi Firma gracias a Huellas Proyectos Trofeos que gane en GTA IV Mis Trofeos de TLAD Mis Trofeos en TBOGT Userboxes